A Descendant's Heart
by I sea fiera
Summary: The keepers have defeated the over-takers, and all is peaceful, for two and half months at least. Now a new threat rises, one greater than the keepers can face alone. Now they have to seek the help of the elusive Descendants, a group of unknown teens that grew up in the parks. Little do they know that these Descendants are closer to home then they think. Set after the Insider.
1. The poem to start

**Ok so here is A Descendants' Heart.**

A Descendant's Heart, pure from the start

Dreams twisted, play a big part.

Lives divided, now whole,

The Children of Light must know.

The Queen of shadows will not bow,

The Witch of merlin, weep, never shall,

And The Sorceress of green will lead to victory.

Brothers, but not, leave behind secrecy,

The Judge and Prince will see at last,

Remove the sword and open the cast.

A Descendants Heart, pure from the start,

Wait and see how they play their part.

**Hey so her it is, the start of this crazy new story, Please review (I apologize if it's bad, It will get better.) And all flames will be given to Jafar. Thanks for reading.**


	2. And so it begins Descendants POV

**Here's an actual chapter this time.**

Peter tried to sit still, but it just didn't work,_ like the rest of my life_ he thought. First his mother died, then his dad got drunk and threatened to beat him, the second one was what drove him to run away. Why he went to Vegas, he didn't know, but there he was. He was a good gambler and won almost every game, the only problem was that peter was only 9 years old. That was the reason he was currently sitting in Juvie, waiting for someone to come and take him back to his dad.

But that didn't happen. When the woman came she drove him to an unfamiliar house.

"Peter, you'll be safe here. There are good people in that house, they'll be you foster family. Just go up to the door, knock, and tell them that Wanda Alcott sent you." She said.

"Thank you, Miss Alcott." And with that he got out of the car. Peter went to the door and knocked. The next thing he knew he was staring into the face of a girl.

"Mrs. Markesan, there a boy at the door!" She yelled, intense grey eyes wide with panic.

"Wanda Alcott sent me." Peter said.

A woman stood behind the girl. "Oh, you must be the new arrival that Wanda told me about." The woman smiled, "Kaylah, Let him in, he's going to live with us."

The newly named Kaylah eyed him, and then let him pass into his new life.

All of that happened seven years ago, and now there were four more in the place he called home. Kaylah though she looked reserved was actually the closest thing peter had to a sister. The mother of the house was a social worker (and that was how he got parole form Juvie) and the father worked at Walt Disney Land. The others in the house included the twins; Mariana and Cameron; Ali, and Daniel. Between the six of them they had all the facts about Disney memorized.

They all knew the reason that Miss Alcott had brought them together, and they promised that they would help the kingdom in any way they could. Miss Alcott's father Wane had called them the Descendants.

Wane had taught them a lot about the kingdom and the characters, and none of them would forget him. When it came time for his funeral they stayed toward the back of the room, all of the Descendants were shocked that they were not the only ones who thought of Wane as their grandfather and mentor, but they avoided the Children of light during the entire event.

The funeral was six months ago, and now the Descendants were finally going to meet the keepers for the first time.

**Dun dun dun… so that's the first chapter. Now before you go crazy the next chapter should be up soonish, but I make no guaranties. Next chapter will be from a keepers POV. Please review and tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Meeting each other Keepers POV

Finn stood next to the statue of Mickey and Walt Disney, Wondering why he and the other keepers were here again.

It had been five months since they had taken down the OTs, but here they were looking down Main Street in Disney Land.

"There was movement in Adventure Land, Should we move?" The distinct New Zealand accent calmed Finn a bit.

He turned to his room mate of five months and said "No, we hold our position, see what's coming."

"Good, because I don't think we have time to retreat. Look." Charlene said, pointing in front of the team.

A group of teens, no older then 16, were walking in their direction. As the group came closer, Finn staggered back into Maybeck.

"No, what is SHE doing here?" Finn asked breathless.

"Who are you talking about, Finn?" Willa asked.

"My sister."

The group stood a couple yards away now.

"Katrina, what are you doing here?" Finn growled.

"More importantly," Philby said, "How are you here?"

Katrina whirled around to face the leaders of the group, a boy with red and black hair, and a girl with pink and black hair. "Peter, Kaylah, These are the children of light?!" she yelled.

"Didn't Peter tell you?" Kaylah asked, glaring at the boy next to her.

"No he didn't. He told me we were meeting the children of light, not the kingdom keepers."

Peter had gotten over his confusion and said, "You already know them? I thought you knew that they were the same."

"Of course I know them. That green eyed doufus over there is my brother. And no I didn't know that important fact."

"Excuse me but can we get back on track please." Maybeck asked.

"Yah, Good idea. Let's start with who are you, since you obviously know who we are." Finn said.

"Right," Kaylah said straitening her back, "I'm Kaylah DiVrain, the idiot beside me is Peter Heart, Turban head's name is Ali, the twins Marianna and Cameron, and the guy in the leather jacket is Daniel. You all know these four." She pointed behind her at Katrina, Maybeck's cousin Miranda, Philby's sister Faith, and Willa's younger brother William, "and we are the Descendants. Don't ask us to explain that because that would take all night, and we need to get some things done."

Finn had one burning question, "Descendants of what?"

Peter grinned, "The Disney Villains of course."

Miranda shouldered though the group, "But we are and always have been on your side. And to answer the pressing question, you're here to meet us so we can form an alliance against the new threat."

The keepers turned to face each other, "Maybe we should take this to the keep." Philby suggested.

"Alright," Finn turned around, "Follow us."

**Hey so I finally got time to finish the chapter. Please review I need you to or else I'm going to run on crapy ideas. So if you have any ideas or constructive criticism or even just asking for me to update are welcome.**

**By the way you can ask anything of any one mentioned in this fic, and they will be answered.**


	4. Explanations KeeperDescendant POV

The gathering sat in Escher's Keep, and the Descendants were trying to explain themselves to the Keepers, but it was hard.

Apparently the Descendants were a group of specially chosen teens with special abilities, and they had clarified that they weren't actually related to the villains they just shared their traits, and were their equals. Kaylah was the most experienced, considering she had been chosen eight years ago, was equal to Cruella de Vil. Peter was a teen gambler and had lady luck on his side, giving him the title of the prince of hearts equal to the Queen of hearts in every way, including his temper. The twins had an agreement with water, and represented almost every seafaring villain in Disney. Ali was a skilled thief and good with animals (with the exception of snakes) and he represented Jafar, not that he liked it. Daniel had a thing with mirrors and when he was ten he accidentally caused the entire science lab to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, luckily no one was hurt, but he had been singled out as none other than the Evil Queens equal.

Then the tricky part was the others. Their relatives were newer to this world but they weren't ignorant. Will was the newest but had somehow come up with Judge Frolo. Faith fiery disposition had set her up to Mad Madame Mim. Miranda had a great weight on her shoulders because she refused to be consumed with black magic like her successors, Tia Dhalma and Dr. Facilier. Katrina also had a tall order considering that she wanted to be like Angelina Jolie's Maleficent.

After hearing this Finn stood abruptly, "I need some air." He walked out of the room.

Everyone watched him go. Philby stood up to go after him, but Katrina stopped him. "Let me talk to him," She said, "It's me he's upset with."

Karina walked out but found no sign of her brother, so she did the natural thing, she looked out the window and up. She found him sitting on the roof of the castle, looking over the kingdom.

She climbed out next to him, "You know there are better ways of getting air then trying to relive the zip line incident."

He didn't turn around, "You could have told me."

"It wouldn't have helped anything, and you know that Finn."

Finn sighed and pated the shingles beside him. "I watched this place while it was burning, and I don't want you to see that too, Trina, you don't need to see that."

"Finn, I'm 15, I know what I'm doing and I don't need protecting."

"So you going to be working with us?"

"That's the plan. You know I kinda like it here, much better view then we have at home." Katrina said, "We want to help you guys in any way we can. Between all of us we have every nook and cranny of the parks memorized."

"Good. Hey, if you're a version of Maleficent, then can you fly?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Wanna try?" there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Ahll Heelll NO. Finn don't even think about it."

"Come on," he said putting an arm around his younger sister, "Let's get inside, who knows what the others are doing."

They walked back inside to see what the others were doing and make a game plan

**Hey I'm back. So here's the explanation, there will be more soonish, but no guaranties. As always it is helpful to review, 'cause I need your help. You can also PM me. **

**Live long and prosper ~~~~ I Sea Fiera**


End file.
